The flaccid penis retracts under certain circumstances, perhaps most notably in cold environments, upon vigorous exercise, and upon elicitation of the “fight or flight” response. Penile retraction is due to the contraction of the dartos muscle and elastic fibers in the penile tissue. Retraction of the penis results in a decrease in the apparent size of the penis, which can be a source of embarrassment to one undergoing penile retraction, especially in gym locker rooms, public showers, and the like. Therefore, it is desirable to prevent penile retraction in order to not only avoid potential embarrassment, but to also improve confidence and self-esteem.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.